What Really Happened
by Awesome kidder
Summary: What really went down when all Hell broke loose. Where did Prue go?Find out the real story.
1. Chapter 1

- All characters except for newly created ones are products of the Charmed t.v. series writers. 

(Setting: Halliwell Manor; Present Day)

"Piper, Piper it's the phone!", Paige shouts out to Piper.

"I'll be right there.", Piper replies. (Piper slowly glides down the stairs)

"Who is it?", Piper asks Paige as she puts her hair up in a pony tail.

"It's some lady. She didn't mention what her name is.", Paige says as she hands Piper the phone and walks out into the kitchen.

(Piper holds the phone up to her ear)

"Hello?", Piper answers with a questionable voice.

"Piper is it you?", A mysterious voice asks.

"Who is this?", Piper asks confused. "Are you a bill collecter?", Piper asks.

(The mysterious voice hangs the phone up on Piper)

"I tell you these darn bill collecters will stop at nothing." Piper says angerily.

(She walks into the kitchen where Paige is)

"So who were you talking to?", Paige asks as if she's really nosey.

"No one important. It was a bill collector again. She hung up on me.", Piper says as she grabs a coffee mug and poors coffee into it. "Where's Billie and Christy?", Piper asks Paige.

"I don't know when I woke up they were already gone.", Paige replies slowly.

"Did Phoebe call?", Piper asks Paige. "No, she's probably still sleeping in her lovely new apartment.", Paige answers sarcastically.

(The front door opens and then is closed)

"Pheebs is that you?", Piper questions. "Phoebe?", Piper questions once again.

(Piper and Paige slowly strolls infront of the front door) (Piper's mug drops to the floor and shatters)

"Prue.", Piper mummurs in confusion. "What?", Paige asks standing in shock.


	2. A Fimiliar Stranger

(Setting: Phoebe Halliwell's apartment) 

"Whoa it's time for me to get up.", Phoebe says in an enthusiastic voice.

(As Phoebe stands she touches the wall; she begins to have a preminition)

"Uhh!", Phoebe says as her power kicks in.

(She has a preminition of Piper and Paige being attacked by demons)

"Piper, Paige!", Phoebe exclaims. "I have to get over there.", Phoebe says as she grabs her keys and walks out of her front door.

(Setting: Halliwell Manor)

"How is this happening?", Piper asks her estranged sister. "I thought you were dead." Piper says as tears start to flow down her tired face.

"Piper I'm alright.", Prue says. "But how?", Piper asks looking into Prue's eyes.

(Just then a pack of demons shimmers in)

"Oh not now.", Piper says as she wipes the tears from her face.

"Kill them!", The leader of the demon pack orders.

(Prue begins to back away) (Paige looks at Prue in astonishment)

"Get out of here!", Piper orders the demons. (Piper begins to blow the demons up one by one)

(The leader throws an energy ball towards Paige; She orbs it away and kills one of his minions)

(Two demons are left and one of them comes after Prue) (Prue kicks him in the face)

(The demon knocks Prue to the floor)

"Why aren't you using your powers Prue?", Piper aks.

(The demon clusters up an energy ball to throw at Prue, but Phoebe arrives and vanquishes him with an atheme)

"Prue?", Phoebe says as she looks into her sisters eyes.

(Piper vanquishes the last demon) (The leader throws another energy ball)

"Huh!", Phoebe uses her empathy.

(As she uses her empathy she deflects the energy ball back towards the demon causing him to be vanquished)

(The women look around at eachother)

"I have to go.", Prue says looking worried. "Prue wait!", Piper demands.

(Prue stops with her back turned towards her three sisters)

"I'm not supposed to be here.", Prue says sheeply.

"Then why did you come here?", Paige questions.

"How are you alive?", Phoebe asks. "I was never dead." Prue says as she turns around with her head looking down at the floor boards.


	3. Prue's Alibi

"That day when all Hell broke loose. I...I faked my death.", Prue explains. 

"You did what...", Piper asks meekly. "I faked my death.", Prue explains once more.

"But why? How?", Phoebe asks.

"Days before we went up against Shaks I made a deal with the Angel of death.", Prue explains. " We decided that we would make an illusion of my death. I was dead, but only for a couple of hours. When Shaks knocked me through the wall I astral projected out of my body. I knew Leo could only heal one of us so this was the ideal solution. After my body was taken to the morgue the angel of death revived it and I astral projected back into my body. I changed my identity and moved to Los Angelos. There I led a new and normal life." Prue explains.

"Prue why did you do that to us? We thought you were dead for all these years.", Phoebe asks Prue.

"I knew that one of us would die no matter what we tried that day so I took extreme measures", Prue says as she walks towards her three sisters. "And I knew that you would find Paige."

"How did you know I existed.", Paige asks. "That day when you came to my funeral I saw youand I knew that we were some how connected.", Prue answers Paige.

"You were there?", Piper asks. "I was there. I was there for lots of things over the years. But I kept my self hidden from you.", Prue answers.

"But how did you get the Angel of death to revive you?", Piper asks Prue.

"He offered me a new life for a child. He asked me to give birth to his child.", Prue answers.

"Ill.", Paige answers. "It's not as bad as it sounds. I actually fell in love with him.", Prue says with a shaky voice.

"How do you explain not being sensed by the elders all this time?", Phoebe asks.

"I bound my powers after I moved to L.A.", Prue says.

"But Grams told me she saw you on the other side.", Piper says.

"That was the Angel of death. He made himself look like me. And after that he told the elders that he would take me to limbo to live. It was all an illusion.", Prue answers.

"So this means that you can come back with us now?" Piper asks.

"No, I'm finished with magic. I can't deal with it anymore. I can't go through dying again or the death of another loved one.", Prue says stepping backwards.

"We can keep in touch, but it has to be kept a secret or the elders will know I'm still alive, and who knows what they might change.", Prue says.

"I was hoping that maybe since your're here that there could be a possible power of four.", Paige asks in a wondering child's voice.

"We'll never know for sure.", Prue answers.

"Prue we need you. We're going to be going up against this ulitmate power and we need you to battle it with us.", Piper says as she grabs Prue's hand.

"Piper are you listening to yourself? You three have been doing a great job the past few years.You didn't need me then and you don't need me now. You three are better than when it was just us three. Okay, okay well almost as good. I'm just kidding Paige.", Prue conveys as she flicks her very long dark hair.

"Can you stay for breakfast?", Piper asks. "Yeah I think I can do that.", Prue says.

(The four sisters walk into the dinning room while conversating deeply with each-other)

"So how is it living in L.A.?", Paige asks Prue. "It's wonderful.", Prue answers.

"I work as a photographer at ford modeling agency.", Prue says enthusiastically.

(Setting: Magic school)

"It is almost time Billie", Christy says looking at her younger sister.

"How do we trick them into coming to the underworld?", Billie asks.

"Just leave it all to me. And there shall be no more charmed ones.", Christy says as her face tenses up and becomes serious.


End file.
